<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Calls and Late Night Texts by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934405">Phone Calls and Late Night Texts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNAdventCalendar2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Crack, Day 7, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Phone Calls and Late Night Texts, SPNAdventCalendar2020, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Dean can't seem to stop texting Cas. Sam is annoyed, and Cas wants Dean to get some sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNAdventCalendar2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone Calls and Late Night Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 7 of #SPNAdventCalendar2020 on tumblr by @bend-me-shape-me. Prompt: Phone Calls and Late Night Texts.</p>
<p>Do I subtly imply a slight BDSM relationship with Destiel in here? Y'all are gonna find out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the light of his phone glowing on his face as he lay on his back in his bed in the motel room, Dean bit his lip to try and cover a laugh. God, nope. No use. Cas just happened to send another text, and it was even more hysterical than the one before it.</p>
<p>A strangled noise left Dean, and he rolled onto his side, smothering his face in his pillow. Still, his laugh came out.</p>
<p>A pillow was immediately thrown at him, which made Dean lift his head up and start howling.</p>
<p>“Dude! I’m trying to sleep!” Sam admonished.</p>
<p>Dean just kept laughing, and got out, “Yeah, good luck with that.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, man.”</p>
<p>In the dark, he heard his brother roll over, grumbling at him.</p>
<p>Dean snickered. His phone dinged. He looked at the new text that came in.</p>
<p>God, <em> another </em> picture of an upside-down Christmas tree hanging from the ceiling?</p>
<p>Dean typed out, <b> <em>Dude, those cats r screwed.</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>…</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>…</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Finally, <b> <em>They certainly won’t be getting to the trees now.</em> </b></p>
<p><b><em>We need 2 get a cat,</em></b> Dean texted.</p>
<p><b><em>You’re allergic,</em></b> Castiel pointed out almost immediately. Then, he sent a crying cat emoji.</p>
<p>Soon, another picture came in, of yet <em> another </em> tree.</p>
<p>Dean laughed.</p>
<p>“God damn it, Dean! I only have one pillow left, so I’m sure as hell not throwing it at you. Just shut up!”</p>
<p>Dean flipped him off, and he hoped the light of his phone let Sam see it. Yep, he must’ve because Sam returned it with a rather childish whine.</p>
<p>Dean tapped on Cas’ name on his phone, and started dialing him. Sam did throw the other pillow then.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Dude, don’t make me get my gun,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>His ability to see at night had been ruined thanks to his phone, so he couldn’t see what Sam did. But that crisp click was unmistakable.</p>
<p>Cas picked up. “Hello?”</p>
<p>Dean started laughing again, climbed out of bed, shuffled his shoes on, grabbed his coat, and he left.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cas,” he said when he was outside in the cold night. “Dude, where are you finding these pictures?”</p>
<p>“I just found them.”</p>
<p>“They’re hysterical.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I’m making you laugh.”</p>
<p>Dean grinned, his heart seeming to flutter in his chest. “Yeah, but Sam ain’t.”</p>
<p>A sigh sounded from the other end of the phone. “I should apologize to him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, don’t do it right now. He’s already pissed off enough as it is.”</p>
<p>Dean went down the motel steps, and went over to sit on the hood of the Impala. His breath misted in the cool, crisp air. He shivered a little, but if this let him get to talk to Cas, he’d put up with it.</p>
<p>“Babe, you’re gonna be with us for the holidays, right?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted, and then said, “Maybe we should get Sam an upside-down Christmas tree.”</p>
<p>“Would he like that?”</p>
<p>It was so difficult to not start laughing again at hearing how serious Castiel sounded. Dean, deciding to run with the high feeling acting like a five-year old gave him, gave an affirmative.</p>
<p>“Alright, well, I should let you go,” Cas said. “It’s late. You need sleep.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna sleep when I’m talking to you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sleep. </em> That’s an order.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Bye.”</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>After Cas hung up, wanting to make him laugh as well, Dean went and found a hilarious video he was thinking of emailing to Sam. It was of a guy in Florida riding in a bucket, and using a leafblower and an umbrella to maneuver it. He sent it, and then he saw those three dots appear.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>DEAN.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dean cackled, and then sent him a heart. Castiel sent one back, and then, of all things, he sent him the middle-finger emoji.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get my ass to bed,” Dean said.</p>
<p>He heaved himself up, and then went back inside. After settling back down into bed — now missing both pillows seeing as Sam had decided to get his own back and take Dean’s as recompense — he received another text. It was from Cas, of course.</p>
<p><b> <em>Silence your phone,</em> </b> it said. <b> <em>I’m going to text you in 20 minutes, and if you’re still awake and see it and RESPOND, I’m coming over there.</em> </b></p>
<p>So, yes, Dean did silence his phone. But he didn’t go to bed. Just waited those twenty minutes, feeling giddy in the dark.</p>
<p>The text arrived as, <b> <em>You’d better be asleep.</em> </b></p>
<p>Dean sent back, <b> <em>Hey.</em> </b></p>
<p>A fluttering of wings announced Castiel’s presence almost immediately. Sam fell out of bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, it was the order, and Dean calling him "sir." I know it could easily just be a joke though too, and Castiel being caring. I mean, he is. He really is. But damn, if I don't want my Destiel BDSM J2M always tease us about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>